Marriage and Motherhood
by Johanna-002
Summary: Follow up to "Butterfly". Clarisse interviews with 4 gossip gooroos on her marriage and raising a baby. Takes place 15 months later. "You have said, and it's no surprise, that she has changed your life." Elsie commented. "Tell us how you are different?" Please Review! Complete! One-Shot!


**Title: **Marriage and Motherhood

**Summary: **Follow up to "Butterfly". Clarisse interviews with 4 gossip gooroos on her marriage and raising a baby. Takes place 15 months later. "You have said, and it's no surprise, that she has changed your life." Elsie commented. "Tell us how you are different?"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

_**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

-01-

Amelia looked up and grinned, "Hi you!" She cooed immediately when her grandparents walked in with 15 month Nova, propped up on her grandmother's hip.

Nova cooed, laughing her little baby laugh, and then hiding her face in her mother's neck.

"Can you say hi?" Clarisse asked tickling Nova lightly so she would stop hiding. "Say hi,"

Nova giggled again and hid back into the comfort of her mother.

"You don't want to come with me?" Mia asked. Nova hid further into her mother's embrace. Joseph smiled from the back ground as he watched the scene. Mia adored Nova to pieces; however, Nova didn't care too much for Mia.

"Are you ready for your interview today, grandma?" Amelia asked, deciding she'd have to love on Nova a little later on.

Rocking her daughter, Clarisse nodded. She had done only two interviews in the last year and a half shortly after Nova's adoption had been finalized.

Nova came out of her hiding and reached for daddy.

"That's not fair," Mia cried softly as Joseph took the baby from his wife. "But awe, her outfit is so cute!" Joseph looked down to the purple romper Nova was wearing and her little-white-velcro sandals.

Clarisse just smiled. Her attention turned to her watch. "Amelia would you like to come to the studio with us?"

"Sure… Ah, wait, no. I can't. Sorry Grandma. I have a brunch date with Lord Fricker. Matter a fact," She checked her own watch, "I need to get going. That man is fruit cake."

**XXX**

Joseph sat in the dressing room with his wife, watching as Indigo alternated between touching up her make-up and primping her hair with more hair spray.

Nova however, sat on her father's lap crying. Her momma hadn't held her since they left the palace and having her in sight and within arm's reach, yet not being able to be in her arms was pure agony for the 15 month old.

"I'm sorry honey," Clarisse apologized cooingly as Indigo finished her final touches. "Thank you."

Indigo removed the dressing cape, and brushed off any make-up flakes. She watched out of the corner of her eye, and smiled as Clarisse picked up her daughter and the crying suddenly ceasing.

A crew member decked in all black peaked into the dressing room, "Your Majesty, three minutes till go time." And with that he was gone.

Clarisse and Joseph walked out into the make shift hall. She could see the audience- no more than 100 of them, and then she casted her eyes to the U-shaped-blue sofa that sat in the middle of the stage.

Today she would be interviewing with four gossip gooroos: Elsie Kentworthy, Victoria Spice, Cheyanna Highlands and Rachel Octave. It was Victoria's set, and Victoria's show- 'Morning with Vicky'

The lighting changed and Clarisse heard Victoria speaking, the crowd cheering. "Good morning, Genovia!"

"This morning we are shaking things up a bit with glitz and glam! On my right is TV host Elsie Kentworthy, and next to her is published-Arthur for 'Glam' magazine; Cheyanna Highlands and then next to her is Rachel Octave for 'OK' magazine." The crowd cheered. These ladies were the top sensation in both America and Europe. They covered the biggest news, from the biggest people and their biggest trends.

"Our surprise guest has hung up her extravagant jewels and designer ball gowns, she's rarely in the lime light and when she is she's pure MOMMY. The look of love and happiness suits her wonderfully as she and her hubby enjoy family days leisurely. Help me welcome Dowager Queen- Clarisse Renaldi!"

Clarisse kissed Nova on the cheek, and then Joseph before handing her over. She put on a brave face and walked out onto the stage. The cheering got louder as did her smile as she waved politely at everyone.

The four ladies bowed respectfully to her and she inclined her head in appreciation. The cheering began to die down as she gave off another round of waves and smiled joyfully at them.

"We adore you," Victoria cheered as the Queen sat in between Elsie and Cheyanna.

Rachel chimed, "We are so very excited to be here with you today!"

"I'm happy to be here! I adore you lovely ladies." She knew she was lying. She hated Elsie. But, for the camera, she would always be the bigger woman.

"You're a mother again- for the third time!" Elsie squealed.

"I'm a mommy." Clarisse cooed gently, causing an overflow of 'awe!' from the audience.

"You turned 59 this week?"

Clarisse inhaled deeply. She hated getting older. "Last week," she corrected.

"What was the birthday celebration like? Did Nova know?" Victoria asked

Rolling her eyes, but in a totally joking manner she said, "Oh it was awful. I spent the week with my family in Paris." The audience, along with the women alongside her laughed openly. It was new to see the not-so-proper lady. This was a joyous occasion!

"Did you get any fun presents?" Rachel asked chuckling.

"Croissants," Clarisse said, then breaking into a laugh she said, "Lots and lots of croissants."

"They haven't gone anywhere on your body!"

"Yes you look amazing!" Rachel added, backing up Cheyanna's praise.

Clarisse smiled, inkling her head in appreciation. "I must thank Nova then; I'm always chasing her. It had no time to go anywhere."

"And Nova is 15 months old?"

A sad-smile lined on Clarisse's face. Her baby girl was growing up so fast. She was already walking and had already gotten most of her baby teeth in. She was stating to babble a little more. She said one or two words, but wasn't saying whole sentences yet. "Yes, she will be 16 months next month."

Photos and a video stream played on a projector behind the women. The audience cooed at how beautiful and big Nova was getting. Clarisse squealed lightly when on the mini projector in front of them she saw her daughter stumbling around, Joseph behind her, at a photo shoot set she had accompanied Mia to.

"My baby is so pretty!" Clarisse couldn't help but say as she watched her daughter fall. An angry frown on the infants face as she had to admit defeat, Joseph finally picking her up. The clip ended and the screen faded back to black.

"You have said, and it's no surprise, that she has changed your life." Elsie commented. "Tell us how you are different."

"I'm different in every way imaginable." Clarisse spoke honestly. "You know before, I was always doing this or that, I was a sponsor of this charity or another or on the board for education or for the hospitals. After Rupert and my son passed I went into a very dark place, and I felt alone. Pierre had gone off with the church- my family was gone."

"So your affair with your husband began?" Elsie asked. Clarisse had to forcibly bite her tongue. This was why she hated the woman.

"No. But, I was in a very dark place, and my relationship with Amelia was in a rocky place as well. However, things got better and I still hadn't felt whole."

"And after you remarried?" Rachel enquired.

"I love my husband very much, but I admit I wasn't the easiest person to neither love nor be with at the time. But, after Joseph and I found balance I just… Then Nova came into our lives and my life feels whole again. My world feels complete and my heart doesn't feel as empty or as broken."

The audience erupted into applause. The loved their Queen. She just had a way with words- the meaning never faltering and the emotions always real and relatable.

"Now, we've done the story on your husband and we know a bit of his past… how do you think Nova will react when she gets older, or how will you go about telling Nova?"

Clarisse thought for a moment. When Joseph had been younger 14-16 years of age he had personal struggles of his own. He was experimenting with drugs and had gotten his first wife- at the time- sophomore girlfriend, pregnant. The baby boy, Elias, had been still born and that had been the turning point in Joseph's life. When he had straightened up he and his then girlfriend had wed, and had stayed married for nearly 15 years having only one child, a daughter, Calliope.

"As much as I would shelter her and protect her from all of that, I know Joseph, and I know he wouldn't. Kids are going to do whatever they are going to do regardless. We will not tolerate, nor teach our daughter, to be a liar or a cheat and will not tolerate the abuse of drugs. But as long as she can come to us, and communicate and feel comfortable, then yes she will be able to experience a bit of herself and the world. I would want to hide that information, but Joseph- he is an honest person and he would never condone keeping anything from her. She'll be educated. She won't get into anything without knowing the consequences of her actions."

"Joseph snuck around with what he did, when he was younger?" Rachel enquired.

Clarisse nodded, recalling what Joseph had told her. "His father was a Vietnam vet and was very 'you will be…'." The audience chuckled lightly, and Clarisse had to give in a little chuckle as well, "Joseph will tell you, the fear of his father kept him alive, may have even threaten to put him through a wall but, I believe the healthy fear of his father kept him alive… he appreciated the tough lessons later in life."

"Now you just mentioned a healthy fear," Cheyanna said, "Do you think children should be scared of their parents?"

"Not terrified, but they should know that going against their mother or father will hold consciences; Children should have something to believe in, be it a spiritual thing or a healthy fear of mom or dad."

Joseph looked up from playing with Nova to the screen in the dressing room. Man his wife was beautiful. "Nova, you have a beautiful momma."

Nova giggled and walked toward him, raising her arms in a signal to pick her up. Once in his arms she buried her face in his neck, cooing her baby words softly. Joseph continued to watch the interview.

"Speaking of mom and dad- you and Joseph are such amazing parents." Victoria praised. The audience erupted into whistles when a picture of the couple appeared on the projector. Clarisse looked behind her at the picture and smiled. It was one of them at their wedding. Clarisse had been sitting on a bench, Joseph standing behind her and they looked at each other so lovingly. It was a beautiful sight to see.

The crowd still applauding, but silencing once Victoria began speaking again, "You and Joseph are the best couple. It's so wonderful to see you guys together and to see you so happy and so in love."

Clarisse grinned up at the picture of herself and her husband. "He's so handsome!" Clarisse moaned out, the women in the audience whistling in agreement.

"You have been married since 2005, three years. How are you different, after being married to Joseph? Because every time the pair of you are out he just looks like he loves his woman."

"Mmm, He does," Clarisse moaned. The audience laughed, a few whistles reaching her ears.

"Has it changed you at all, marriage?" Victoria asked.

"He..He- he's the anchor I cling to when I need someone to keep me up. He is the same person no matter what room he is in, no matter who's there or who isn't. You know, he tells me I'm beautiful even when I feel worthless and that there isn't any point. He's just there. Our start was rocky- it was totally unsettled and everything was happening before we could process it. We are so good, we are best friends, and we communicate- even when I feel like throwing a shoe at him."

Laughter bubbled through the crowd, some women clapping. _They must be married_ she thought with a smile.

"He's so strong and steady and... I just love him."

"Well we are very happy for you. You have a beautiful daughter and a very handsome husband. We wish you the very best of luck and all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you,"

Victoria turned to the camera, standing up she also addressed the audience, "Thank you so much for watching, have a joyous Thursday. Treat each other you'd want to be treated and never stop smiling." The audience applauded and the cameras cut out.

**Authors Note: **Please Review: good, bad, constructive.

I have been thinking on maybe doing another interview one-shot, but on Joseph about himself before joining the palace and while there and then by finally marrying Clarisse. Should I or Shouldn't I?


End file.
